Hours Away
by GEM8
Summary: William Adama muses about the future while watching over Laura. AR Please Read and Review.


Title: Hours Away

Author: GEM

Rated: T

Word count: 949

Story Timeline: Season 2

Category: Romance/Angst

Warnings: Tissues?

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: Leaving is the hardest thing.

Spoiler: Lay Down Your Burdens Part 2

People always said war was hell. It's true however; politics and stupidity have seemed to create the hell William Adama is currently living now. In his heart he knew the people were not safe on New Caprica. He stood toe to toe with the new "President" of the colonies and argued for caution but to no avail.

After six months Bill stopped arguing and started making battle plans of his own. At the same time he was conscience of his appearance. Most of the military it was determined was no longer needed. The new President's Presidential Order discharged most of the crew. He stayed on with his skeleton crew on both the Galactica and Pegasus but took time for himself to create the illusion of happiness on New Caprica. Bill Adama was truly happy. He was finally able to find love. Whenever possible he went down to New Caprica to visit his new found love, Laura Roslin.

This gods forsaken planet would be unbearable if it wasn't for her. It was cold, dark and damp. The rain never seemed to stop. On this, his last night here it simply was beautiful. Of course, it was always beautiful when Laura was sleeping in his arms. Bill felt at home in Laura's arms. She looked like a Goddess. The light of the full moon was pouring over her. He dreamed of a night like this so many times and now it had come true. It had come true many times over the past few months. Each time he visited her they always ended up in the same place, some times it was a prefect night like this, others it was cold, damp and pouring rain. They held each other close to stay warm and every time they made passionate love.

When it was over Bill would lay next to her holding her body close to his, with his heart heavy with love and fear. The fear he felt outweighed the happy thoughts he had after making love to her. The lover in him wanted these nights to continue just as they were but the military man in him knew that this would be his last night in her arms. He could feel it. He knew something bad was coming.

Bill Adama wanted to keep her safe but feared that he couldn't given the state of the military. He didn't have the means to keep her safe because although the people were becoming disenchanted with their President they were also becoming complacent. The people, civilians mostly believed that the cylons were gone for good. They believed that the cylons would never find the planet. The members of the current and former military had a different opinion.

Laura had the election and he turned righteous on her. He knew he had to be her compass because she lost her way. He was afraid to lose her. He knew if he didn't call her out on her actions that she would die inside and he would lose her forever. He had committed crimes before but he couldn't live with this one. In hindsight he may have saved the people from this hell, if he had let her get away with it. Instead he had committed his own crime one of greed. He wanted her, it was his job to protect her, to show her that it was safe to love again, that it was safe to live again.

He must live with the decisions he has made. The decisions they have made. Settling on this planet is a scene that is badly written but they must all play their parts. His is lover and protector.

He watches as her chest rises and fall. He brushes her auburn colored hair away from her face and burns her peaceful sleeping form into his memory. He knows the dawn with come soon and his time here will be up. He will return to Galactica. She will remain in this hell. He will wander his eerily deserted ship with an uneasy feeling that he will never see her again. That the end is nearer than everyone is willing to believe. He will be on his own. She will stay because she cannot go with him. Her absence will be noticed and Baltar will certainly send for her. Baltar is a paranoid person who thinks she is conspiring against him. Bill will be incomplete without her because she is forced to be down on this hell to keep the political peace. .

All he had to do was commit the crime. The crime could have been an illusion. They were the only ones that had to know. If he had done it this wouldn't be happening. Instead he is forced to burn her face, smell and smile in his head because he must leave her before dawn. He kisses her softly and she snuggles closer to his touch. He is leaving and this will be all he has to remember her by. It is the only thing that will keep him going. He knows their peacetime is coming to an end. He can't prove it but he feels in his heart and in his soul. He is a Warrior who has been in this place before. He knows it will happen again.

He spends what time he can with her trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut He takes the time to take in every detail, her warmth, her breathing and the way her hair is spread over the pillow. This is what he will remember as he fights for their freedom. He holds her close because he knows the morning is just a few hours away.


End file.
